Do You Regret
by Susanrocksy
Summary: I remember that day like it was yesterday. That day my life went to hell. That day I lost the thing I loved the most.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. The belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Do you regret?**

I remember that day like it was yesterday. What I saw and what I felt that day will never leave my memory.

* * *

We were just walking around, no big deal. It was raining and he was holding an umbrella over both of us. The traffic was really bad, cars were going at full speed. We were talking about Christmas and how it would be great, since it would be the first Christmas we spend together as a couple. Then he saw a little shop on the other side of the road and he pointed at it, saying he was pretty sure that we could find the necklace I wanted so badly over there. It was a small shop, adorned with various Christmas decoration. Christmas light were hanging on the inside of the window where every kind of jewellery was exposed in such beauty and fashion, it was really such a simple shop but so beautiful at the same time.

If I'd only knew better.

I turned my gaze away from the shop and looked at my boyfriend, smiling and telling him that we should let it be for another day. He insisted, saying that someone else might buy it in the meantime, that the shop might close for Christmas and various other reasons I don't remember. I sighed in the defeat. He smiled and took my hand. He started to drag me over the street. He released my hand when we were in the middle of the street to point at the shop again, saying something about how he could see the necklace from here.

There. Right then, my life went to hell.

I looked at the shop, stumbled and fell to the ground. He didn't notice right away and kept walking. I remember how I thought that it was impossible to sprain your ankle by stumbling, while I turned to sit, facing the car which was coming right toward me.

It was going at full speed, there was no way I could have stood up in time with my bad ankle. I heard someone scream my name, but I couldn't turn my head to search for who was calling me, I was paralysed.

They say, you see your life passing before our eyes, moments before you die. All I could think of was that I wouldn't be able to give him his Christmas present.

I just closed my eyes. Suddenly, I was lifted from the ground bridal style. I raised my head to look right into my boyfriend's face. He looked pale and scared to death.

He was running back to the pavement we started crossing the street.

I watched how he turned his head to the left, mumbling something that sounded just like

"Shit"

* * *

I didn't know why I was sitting on the ground of the pavement or where the umbrella was. I didn't notice that people where talking to me, asking me various question. I didn't see how the driver of the car was trying to apologize to me.

My mind and eyes were focused on my boyfriend's body.

I don't know when I started to cry. I stood up, ignoring the pain in my left ankle, and ran. He was kneeling by now, holding his left side with is right hand. I fell to my knees in front of him, even more tears rolling down my cheeks as I saw the blood. It wasn't much yet, but it was still there.

He grabbed my chin and lifted my head. We locked gazes for a moment, then he softly placed his lips on mine. As we broke apart I heard his sweet voice, barely a whisper, asking me that question that broke my heart and would hunt my dreams.

I slowly shook my head in respond and he seemed satisfied by the way he smiled and his eyes were shining with joy and... love.

The ambulance came a little too late. When I think back to that day now, I realize that, the moment he closed his eyes and rested his head on my lap, he declared himself ready to die. I think he might have known that he was going to die, he surely wouldn't have said to me those 5 words I would always remember.

_Hey Arthur._

No.

_Arthur._

I swear to God, I don't, I never did and I never will.

_Arthur. Do you regret meeting me?_

I love you Alfred and I always will.


End file.
